The Things I Do For You
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Another yandere story, this time featuring Nanoha as the culprit. Again, hate and love will come together and lead once more to tragedy. Don't worry, it will be fine. Try not to be too freaked out, okay? Rated M.


_A/N: This is something I thought of and did on a whim. Since Halloween is so close, I thought I should write more yandere fics. Don't worry, this isn't just the same story repackaged from a different perspective. Anyway, enjoy, as Nanoha becomes the yanyan she was meant to be. P.s. I know that a box cutter isn't a viable tool to use, but it sounds like it could be brutal :).  
_

_- Kode-Dekka_

_

* * *

The Things I Do For You  
_

_A 'Forever...' Story_

I touch your face, your eyes, your cheek, your lips. I press myself against you, kissing you. I bid you good morning. You were so lovely today, as always. I wanted to continue, but restrained myself.

This was not the real you, only a picture. Even though it was nothing like seeing the real thing, your image made my heart flutter. You didn't know that I had this picture, it was one I secretly took of you. It was so hard to obtain, I had to wait until night, and then climb up the tree that extends outside your window. When I took it, you were only wearing your underwear. That's no good, you can't go around doing things like that; someone other than me might see you, I don't want that. You were mine, and you belonged only to me.

I kiss your picture again, I didn't mind how it tasted. As long as it was your picture, it couldn't taste bad.

You're such a bad girl, exciting me this early in the morning, when the sun hasn't even risen yet. Why must you be so adorable? I can't help but touch myself when you wear those black panties that you love so much.

My fingers wont stop. Your eyes, which don't suspect anything. Your body, so vulnerable. When you look like that, it makes me want to bully you. You're so tasty looking, I want to eat you up.

Ah. Now look at what you've done, Fate-chan. My fingers are all sticky now, I only just washed them an hour ago. See what you make me do? I can't help it, doing this shameful thing over and over.

But that's okay, if its you that's making me excited like this.

I can't wait to see you, I didn't even sleep last night. Its agony sitting here, while you're all alone in your bed. Maybe I should go over and sneak in with you. Its so cold this morning, and I'm your best friend, its my job to keep you warm.

But no, I can't. You told me not to do it again after the last time, so I'll do as you say. Its only a few more hours anyway, then I can see you. Only a few hours, that's nothing. As long as I could see you, I would wait forever. Ah, I want to see you.

Only a few more hours...

* * *

You were surprised to see me when you woke up, though you didn't say anything. You looked tired, you must stayed up all night again doing homework. That's no good, Fate-chan. Its important to sleep. How many times do I have to remind you to get your rest? I don't want you to get sick. But if you did get sick, I could take care of you; maybe its not so bad after all.

I'm feeling bold today, so I held your hand as we walked to school. You smiled at me like usual, I loved your smile, I loved every part of you. I can't tell you that though, its too embarrassing you said, especially in public. I know that you're just shy. Oh Fate-chan, its okay to tell the person you love your feelings, you're so silly sometimes.

When we get to school you take your hand away from mine, you always did this so I didn't mind. But I'm bothered by your reason. You said that people will get the wrong idea about us, if we're seen holding hands. I'm the one who doesn't understand, what is there to get wrong? I love you, and you love me, so why are you so afraid to let people see us?

But to make up for it, you hold it on the way home. You don't want anyone to see us, I'm sure its because you want to keep me all to yourself. You're so sly, Fate-chan. That's okay, because I belong only to you, so you don't have to worry about anyone stealing me away. That's why, I wont let anyone take you away either.

* * *

Why must school be so long? Were in separate classes, and you eat lunch with other people, so I don't get to see you at school. Every moment away from you is pain, why must this school torture me? And today is Tuesday as well, so you have kendo practice. I want to watch, but you wont let me anymore, you said its because I make a scene. That's silly, you just look so cool when you practice, I have to cheer for you.

Ah, my heart hurt so much to be away from you. I can't take it anymore, I'm going to watch you today, even if you tell me to go away. I can't wait, why was the bell taking so long? I want to see you, I want to see you, I want to see you!

Oh! It finally rang. My heart is exploding from wanting to see you. I'm so overjoyed that I run to you.

But you're already gone when I get to your classroom. That was okay, that just meant you wanted to hurry and get practice over with. The sooner you were done, the faster you would see me.

* * *

You don't want me watching anymore from inside, so I'm just going to do it from outside. If I go to the side, no one will see me looking through the window. As soon as I peak in I see you, getting ready to practice with one of the girls. I'm so jealous, they get to be so close to you, even though I'm the person who loves you the most. Those girls don't deserve to be near you. Well its not like you enjoy it, your only just being nice, because you're a good person.

You're so cool, Fate-chan. I've never seen anyone as fast and cool, and beautiful as you. I hope you look my way and see me watching you. When you say you don't want me here, I know you don't mean it. After all, what's better than being watched by the person you love?

Ah, its over already. You easily beat that loser, not like they had a chance.

Who is that person handing you a towel and water? Oh! I remember, that's Signum, the captain of the club. Why is she is she standing so close to you? Why are you smiling and blushing like that at her, Fate-chan?

Everyone is leaving already. I don't want them to see me, I hide for a little while. I can see the members leaving, but I don't see you or her. When they're all gone, I look again.

You're talking to her, you look so carefree and happy. She's saying something to you and you laugh, but I can't hear it so I don't know what's so funny. Why are you being so friendly with her? Why are you smiling like that at her, even though you've never shown me that smile.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. She touching your shoulder, she doesn't have the right. And now, and now... she's leaning in, and kissing you. Why wont you push her away? You put your arms around her. Even though you have me, why are you doing such things with someone else?

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. My heart hurts seeing someone else put their filthy lips on you. I can't take it anymore, you're so cruel, Fate-chan.

I wont stand here while she touches you. You're mine, you belong to me, I wont hand you over to anyone. Never.

* * *

It was so tiring, waiting up all night. I didn't hang out with you yesterday, not after seeing how you betrayed me. I was mad at you, but its okay, because I can forgive you for what you did. The problem was Signum. She's just a slut who confused you with her looks. Its all her fault, but its okay Fate-chan, because I'm going to take care of her. I wont let her tear us apart, so don't worry.

I waited on school grounds, where the kendo club practices. I sat in the bushes, waiting for her to come. I was going to confront her, and tell her to stay away from you. I was ready to make her if she refused, that's why I brought the box cutter.

I waited all night out here, waiting for that bitch. When she finally arrived for a early practice, I sighed with relief. It was finally time. I came out of hiding as she unlocked the door. She looked startled to see me, but managed to quickly calm herself.

She said my name, recalling that I was your friend, even though I was so much more than that. She was trying to be friendly with me, but that was the last thing I wanted from her. I wasn't going to play her game, not after having come this far.

I yelled at her, asking why she kissed you, I couldn't contain my anger anymore. She looked flustered, and tried to avoid the question. I told her everything, about how I was watching through the window after everyone had left. The color drained from her face, and now she was panicking.

You are mine, and I made that clear to her. I wouldn't give you to anyone else. I told her to stay away from my you, and to keep her filthy hands off you.

After I confronted her, she laughed. Not even trying to hide her true self anymore, she came out and refused my offer. But then she said something terrible.

She said that you **_hated_** me.

I listened to her as she rambled about nonsense, talking about how you found me creepy and weird. You didn't want to hurt me, because you are a nice person, so you put up with me. She said that when your alone with her, you laugh about me and make fun of me behind my back.

Why, why was she saying those things? They aren't true, right Fate-chan? I don't believe her, even though she's laughing at me right now, I refuse to believe her.

I take out the box cutter, and extract the blade. She looks so stunned that she can't say anything. Good, I don't want her to talk anymore, maybe I'll cut out her tongue, the one that felt yours so insolently.

She's telling me not to do anything crazy, and to put it down. Like I would do that. I came over here and waited all this time to teach her a lesson, why would I stop now?

I didn't wait for her to say anything else, I didn't give her a chance to do anything. I stabbed her in the stomach. She groaned in pain, but that wouldn't stop me, I stabbed her again, then again in the chest as she was trying to recover and get away. She fell to the ground and crawled, begging me to stop. It was pathetic. The captain of the kendo club, was on the ground begging for her life, it was disgusting to watch. I wonder what you would say if you saw her like this. Maybe I should call you and bring you over here...

...No. I wouldn't let you see her again. She was crying now, it must have hurt, that's good. I want it to hurt, I want to hurt her even more. I stabbed her again in the neck, listening to her screams. Even as her blood splattered my clothes, I didn't stop. I refused to stop moving my hands, not until she finally got quiet.

That's when I looked at her clearly. I saw her lifeless eyes. Seeing her like this made me smile, I even laughed. I gloated and kicked her over and over, proclaiming my victory.

And then I took in a deep breath and thought about you. What she said must have been a lie, it had to be. There's no way you could hate me, right Fate-chan? It didn't matter, she wouldn't get between us again, I made sure of that.

* * *

And now, it was time to see you. I think we should skip school and play all day. That would be nice. Now that I have you to myself, there's no reason to hold back. So I'm coming to see you. I'll get in through your window without you noticing, and watch you while you sleep. You have such a cute sleeping face, I could spend the whole day just looking at it. Maybe I will.

Ah, but you're going to want to go to school, you have a test today. That doesn't matter, I want you to pay attention only to me. Especially after all the trouble I went through. I did all this for you, I killed that awful girl for you.

I know! In order to make sure you don't go to school today, I'll tie you up. I have some rope at home. If you're tied to your bed, you wont be able to go. That's good, then you'll have to spend the day with me.

**_Hehe~_**

**_Nyahahahaha~_**

I can't contain my excitement. That girl is gone, you're all mine now. I wont share you with anyone else, I wont let anyone take you away from me. I'm all yours Fate-chan. And of course, you're all mine.

Now, and forever.


End file.
